Special Operations - Spider-Verse/OmniWill
THIS PAGE IS NOT DONE, THE REDLINKS ARE BEING WORKED ON ATM . The requirements are: *Completing all threats. *Recruiting White Spider, Spider-Man and Thunderstrike *Finishing Deploys immediately as soon as they appear. }} Mission 1 - Portals : Team-Up: Spider-Man, Black Cat, Kaine (Heroic Battle) Location: Midtown |-|Battles= Low: x2 Medium: x3 High: x2 |enemy2 name = BR-Iota |enemy2 icon = BR-Beta |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = IN-Iota |enemy3 icon = IN-Beta |enemy3 class = Infiltrator |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = SC-Iota |enemy4 icon = SC-Beta |enemy4 class = Scrapper |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = TA-Iota |enemy5 icon = TA-Beta |enemy5 class = Tactician |enemy5 effect = |enemy6 name = BL-Theta |enemy6 icon = BL-Delta |enemy6 class = Blaster |enemy6 effect = |enemy7 name = BR-Theta |enemy7 icon = BR-Delta |enemy7 class = Bruiser |enemy7 effect = |enemy8 name = IN-Theta |enemy8 icon = IN-Delta |enemy8 class = Infiltrator |enemy8 effect = |enemy9 name = SC-Theta |enemy9 icon = SC-Delta |enemy9 class = Scrapper |enemy9 effect = |enemy10 name = TA-Theta |enemy10 icon = TA-Delta |enemy10 class = Tactician |enemy10 effect = }} |-|Mini-Bosses= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team-Up: Spider-Man Boss Drop: |-|Heroic Battle= Must complete '''Task 9' of Special Operations - Spider-Verse to unlock. Need: White Spider Team up: Kaine |enemy2 name = Karn/OmniWill|Karn |enemy2 icon = Karn/OmniWill|Karn |enemy2 class = Blaster |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy2 effect3 = }} |-|Epic Boss= Must finish '''all' Battles and Deploys before the Epic Boss will appear.'' Team-Up: Spider-Man Boss Drop: |-|Deploys= }} Mission 2 - The Inheritors : Team-Up: Agent Venom, Silk, Spider-Man Location: Avengers Tower |-|Battles= Medium: x3 High: x4 |enemy2 name = BR-Theta |enemy2 icon = BR-Delta |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = IN-Theta |enemy3 icon = IN-Delta |enemy3 class = Infiltrator |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = SC-Theta |enemy4 icon = SC-Delta |enemy4 class = Scrapper |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = TA-Theta |enemy5 icon = TA-Delta |enemy5 class = Tactician |enemy5 effect = }} |-|Mini-Bosses= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team-Up: Spider-Man Boss Drop: |W2 enemy3 name = Electro |W2 enemy3 icon = Electro |W2 enemy3 class = Blaster |W2 enemy3 effect = }} |-|Heroic Battle= Must complete '''Task 14' of Special Operations - Spider-Verse to unlock. Need: Spider-Man Team up: Miles Morales |enemy2 name = Karn/OmniWill|Karn |enemy2 icon = Karn/OmniWill|Karn |enemy2 class = Blaster |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy2 effect3 = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 3 - Endgame : Team-Up: Spider-Man, Silk, Agent Venom Location: Avengers Mansion |-|Battles= Medium: x3 High: x4 |-|Mini-Bosses= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team-Up: Black Bolt Boss Drop: }} |-|Heroic Battle= Must complete '''Task 14' of Special Operations - Spider-Verse to unlock. Need: Agent Venom Team up: Spider-Gwen |enemy2 name = Karn/OmniWill|Karn |enemy2 icon = Karn/OmniWill|Karn |enemy2 class = Blaster |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy2 effect3 = }} |-|Deploys= Category:Spider-Verse